kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 11.0
Numbuh 11.0 is the anchorman of the Kids Next Door Nightly News program filmed at Sector L, as seen in Operation: C.O.U.C.H.. He seems to have a similar taste in jokes as Numbuh 2, but even worse. In Operation C.O.U.C.H. he states, "The Common Cold could SNOT handle Sector Q's 2x4 techonology," angering Numbuh 10. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, his name is Kade Jackson. He has a crush on Numbuh 10, Eva Roberts, and is her best friend. In Operation: GALACSIA, he was forced to keep his mouth shut about Nigel joining GKND by Dimentia, lest he and Eva both get decommissioned. Eventually, Kade told the secret to Numbuh 10, unable to bear seeing her so upset. During the Irkens' Invasion of Earth, Kade and Eva were ordered to play the tape revealing Dimentia's confession. On their flight back to Sector L, Dimentia and her Magiblots ambush the two, but Eva proceeds to fight them. Dimentia is about to finish Eva until Kade rescues her. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, he and Eva accompany Sector V to the Bermuda Triangle to research the missing KND ships. They are ambushed by Davy Jones and the Dutchman Pirates. When Jones becomes fascinated with Eva, Kade and Nigel try to defend her, but are defeated, and Eva goes with Jones with the request that he spares them. After Eva is rescued, Kade accompanies her on the journey to stop Jones and save Oceana. Nextgen Series In the future, Kade and Eva work as anchorpeople on an official news station. The two are married and have a daughter named Melody, and a son named Danny, whom takes after his father. Kade and Eva appear as minors throughout the Nextgen stories, making announcements of certain events that have occured in those stories, such as Nerehc Onu's rampage, or Viridi's sudden appearance. In Pirate Wars, Kade and Eva are captured by Monaca Towa, held captive as ransom as she orders the traitorous Yuta to kill his own parents. To make her point, Monaca kills Kade without warning, blowing his head up with her Bomb-Bomb power. She makes the threat to kill Eva next if Yuta does not meet her demands. Melody falls into great despair at watching him die. Buddygirl1004's Universe In Morgan's universe, his name is Jack Daniels. He is the youngest son of Loretta Daniels. Like the rest of his brothers, their father is never around (and unknown for most of their lives). Though Barney and James have found their fathers, it is unclear who is Jack's father, though he spectalates it is James' father since they are both black. Like his brothers, he loves playing laser tag. Also like his brother he is a suit bender and is a decendent from the Suit God. Relationships Barney Daniels Barney is Jack's older, half-brother. Jack looks up to his big brother and it was Barney who got him into wearing suits and being a womenizer, though he stopped after him and Eva finally got together. James Daniels James is Jack's gay, older, half-brother. James also got Jack into wearing suits. Claudia Cainteoir Jack likes to annoy Claudia with his lame jokes, which often gets him flicked in the head. The two are always joking around with each other. George Cuthail Their relationship as of now is still being formed by Morgan. Ben Lagoon Jack and Ben are good friends. Jack is constantly trying to give Ben advise on ways to ask out Jess. Eva Roberts "Friday is no good. That's laser tag day with my brothers."' ~Jack to Eva.' Eva and Jack are dating. Stone Summers Jack is good friends with Stone. When he heard that he saved Eva's life, Jack felt guilty because he didn't make sure she got home safely. Jezebel Jones Jess is always playfully picking on Jack, when she writes their and Jack segments she'll put sticky notes about things 'not to say on air' which Jack just ignores and does anyways. One example is in Operation C.O.U.C.H. when he states, "The Common Cold could snot handle Sector Q's 2x4 techonology," Jess had written "Do NOT make any snot jokes about how the Cold could not handle Q's tech." It was written in such a way that the second not was below snot, which is how Jack got the idea. Personality Kade is a lighthearted boy who loves to tell corny jokes, most of which make Numbuh 10 disgusted. He loves Eva and cares about her deeply, willing to risk his life to protect her. Abilities Numbuh 11.0 doesn't exhibit any special abilities besides being an anchorman, except for his corny jokes. It's likely that Kade is the 2x4-technology officer of his sector. When Kade fights, he never seems to fair well, even when using weapons. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Son of Evil *Pirate Wars (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Minor Characters Category:Sector L Members Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:Roberts Family Category:Pilots Category:Vice-leaders